domestic_na_kanojofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hina Tachibana/@comment-39933729-20200211175923
i keep asking myself wheter is fiction or real life is a woman that was capable of for two whole years dating a married man and coparticipate in destroying a whole marriage because come on the guy may say my divorce has nothing to do with hina and the affair i had with her for two years but is pure bullshit capable of feeling real love, does ever came to her mind how she would feel if she were in the wife's shoes, don't she have any empathy for her, is especially morbose the fact that she herself felt the suffering that infidelity causes in a family , marriage and people around it because of her father and then she goes and does the same thing that her fater she never saw her own mother in shu's wife and the woman whom her father cheated in herself. You can use every excsue in the world but the harsh facts can't be manipulated her idea of "love" was cheating with a married man getting involved in a relationship based in lies, deceiving, betrayal causing suffering and pain and ultimately not entirily causing it but helping in big part to destroy a marriage, but she never cared to her what she had with shu was "pure love" and the consequences of her actions didn't matter, the pain she caused didn't matter only her vesion of love mattered based on pretty much the opossite of what love is. Seeing her cry and "suffering" is very confussing she is the one causing damage so if she suffers then how the the wife of shu is supposed to feel then? I'm not even gonna waste time writing about Shu he is just what he looks and what he does and the men in this wiki know it well he is that "guy" in your social circle the one that talks so bad about his wife and had a way with words that make every woman believe the same old saying that i personally i'm fucking tired of hearing "i want to, but i can't leve her" the one i knew was called Kevin ahh he didn't end well i guess karma is really a bitch. Nobody is perfect of course everybody makes mistakes that's true but really are we going keep confusing the terms making a mistake and making a willingly CHOICE what society thinks about cheating doesn't matter if is moral or ethical what matters are not the intentions but the consecuences is easy to judge the woman they are all the same but is false to do something like what Hina did requieres a kind of darkness that no everybody has and in the story you see a pattern in her actions, if she really was all this wiki says about her character and personality would she really have done what she did her vision of "love" is basically hurt people, destroy relationships. Nobody is enterily good or evil we are what we do, our actions always silence our words but i thing that the development shows that this character is pretty toxic and the way that on the surface appears so nice that's is something that freaks you out, the cover of the book seems fine but the plot well .. that's someting else.